


七友

by Wing_Niel



Series: Song Fic [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wing_Niel/pseuds/Wing_Niel
Summary: As told, this is a song fic but still WIP, will post when finish :3
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Song Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900621
Comments: 1





	七友

The work is work in process


End file.
